Character Quest 2 - The Devastation
is the second season of Character Quest. Hosts People NPCs Woe Bringers Gate Keepers Events Opening: *A long, long, long time ago, the world was created. Some speculate by a big bang, some speculate by a God. One thing is for sure though, people of unnatural strength and power rose. Soon, countless other worlds were created in the image of the first. The first person to gather these power holders to create new universes was an omnipotent wizard named Azrael. *Azrael created his own world to be the center of it all, which became known as the Central World. However, he became greedy and wanted the world for himself, killing off every person living there and replacing them with his beasts. He threatened to take over the other worlds and do the same, so he was banished to the world of eternal darkness by the other power holders. *Azrael had a son who took over his universe after his banishment. His name was Zed. Zed used the Central World to play survival games with people from other worlds that he hand-picked. Most left no survivors, until one group emerged victorious after three people named Foxface, Espio, and Rebekah managed to kill Zed and his beasts. *The three were brought before the power holders and explained what had happened. As such, every world was assigned a "Gate Keeper", who would hold the key to getting in and out of the world. They were considered to be the most qualified of each world, some being brought back to life in order to do the job. One young man who was considered strong and smart enough to rule was assigned to be the Gate Keeper of the Central World, with a perfect view of every other universe. *The three survivors of the game wrote about all of this, and it eventually became common knowledge for everyone. But now, everything we know is at risk once again... *Twelve people, each from a different world, have vanished from their respective places without warning. Some of which have been formerly dead and somehow resurrected. After a deep slumber, each of them awaken inside of a concealed area. A dim glass lies in front of them, which they can all see through and notice that they are trapped inside large pods and unable to move. The space around them is dark and unfamiliar. After several hours of confusion, a voice breaks the silence. *From out of the darkness steps Lelouch, the Gate Keeper of the Central World. He reveals that he handpicked the twelve for a deadly quest, explaining that Azrael has garnered enough power to escape banishment and place a lock on six worlds, including the Central World. The worlds are overrun by his minions led by five "Woe-Bringers", who have frozen the Gate Keepers. Lelouch explains that he can use his power under Azrael's lock to send the twelve through portals to each world, but Azrael's lock is so strong that most of their powers will be weakened under it. He tells them that they must kill Azrael by weakening him. To weaken him, they must kill the five Woe-Bringers and rescue the Gate Keepers. The first world is Lelouch's origin world, where Woe-Bringer Suzaku Kururugi has imprisoned Gate Keeper C.C.. *A huge vortex opens as the twelve are sucked in, flying through a large purple portal to their first world. A new adventure awaits, and the nobody can predict what is in store... World 1: Brittania Week 1: *The twelve appear in Brittania, where war is raging outside. They are in a large room without any windows, as Lelouch's voice guides them as they hunt for Suzaku. *Regina desperately searches for her missing son while Allan rests in a nearby chair. Vastra joins in looking for her girlfriend, while Koro-sensei discovers a kitchen and a hallway. *Saitama finds a box of pizza, which Lelouch claims can last up to two weeks. Regina grows fed up with not finding her son and attempts to form a fireball, only for it to fizzle out. Lelouch explains that Azrael's lock is limiting their powers for the time being. *Junko accidentally smashes a bottle in the kitchen, but takes another one and a glass shard. Mighty looks through the cabinets and finds a ton of ingredients, which Regina realizes she can use to make potions. *Koro-sensei notices a huge war with mech suits raging outside a large window, seeing they are on a high floor in a building. *Regina makes potions of health, doppelganger, and transformation as Junko watches. Leaving the room, the group finds a wall in their way. *Saitama and Mighty bond, as Lelouch suggests that Mighty use a spin-dash to break down the wall. He does this, but a mech suit crashes through the wall with a massive spinning blade blocking the path. *With Lelouch's suggestion, Koro-sensei crosses through the blade, being able to regenerate lost limbs. He hits the off switch and allows everyone else to pass. *Junko begins to freak out over how adorable Sunset Shimmer is. The group moves forward and encounters one of Azrael's minions. Lelouch suggests that someone in the group figure out what kind of minion it is. *The team debates over who can tell what the type of minion is, but eventually Blair tries it out. Determining that it's too fast to fight, Marry uses her Locking Eyes power to freeze it. Before anyone can kill it, it regains its movement. Marry freezes it again and Saitama kills it with a punch. *The group finds two doors, but one is locked. Through the other, they find a minion in front of a large gap and a chest. Blair identifies the minion as a regular one as Junko taunts it, causing it to charge. Marry then freezes it, but nobody wants to fight it out of fear of the room being trapped. *The minion unfreezes and stabs Marry several times with its spear, but she freezes it and allows Saitama to kill it. Regina heals Marry with the health potion. *Mighty looks down the gap in the room as Lelouch points out the key to the locked door just out of reach, as well as the chest in the room. *Mighty and Saitama are insistent that Koro-sensei reach for the key, but Lelouch denies this, claiming his tentacles to be too short under Azrael's lock. Regina suggests Vastra's tongue, which the latter uses to grab the key. *Mighty checks the chest, finding equipment to build explosives with. Allan is able to build five bombs with it. *Mighty unlocks the door to the stairwell with the key, finding a minion without a spear. Marry freezes it, as Saitama kills it. *The group heads to the bottom floor and sees that security cameras set up by Suzaku are watching them. Being very camera-friendly, Christine is able to pose as a non-threat and sneak the group past the cameras. *Reaching the way out, the twelve discover that Suzaku set up an elaborate puzzle to lock the door. Using his smarts, Light is able to solve the first part of the puzzle. *Electricity shoots out of the door, as Lelouch states that someone who can manage technology should override it. Junko successfully does this. *The final puzzle reveals itself, showing a code written in musical notes. Sunset is able to decode this and open the door, allowing everyone to exit the building. *Leaving the building, the team enters into the streets and finds C.C. frozen in ice. Lelouch suspects that Suzaku is nearby, as they head for the Gate Keeper. *Before the group can reach C.C., Suzaku lands in his Knightmare Frame called the Lancelot. He criticizes Lelouch for trying to go against Azrael's reign, as Lelouch argues with his rival. Eventually, the Lancelot charges the group, as Suzaku intends to kill them. *The group splits up as Mighty attempts to attack Suzaku, but is flung at a building and injured. Junko taunts Suzaku after seeing that the Lancelot has no evident weakness, as it goes to attack her. *While Junko distracts the Lancelot; Mighty, Saitama, and Koro-sensei attack it. Koro-sensei sticks to it using his tentacles as Saitama punches out one of its legs. *Koro-sensei reaches the head of the Lancelot, blinding Suzaku's vision as Saitama punches one of the Lancelot's hands and breaks it. *Saitama succeeds in knocking out the Lancelot's second hand, as Suzaku grabs his sword and opens the mech, shoving Koro-sensei aside and leaping to the ground to fight on foot. *Marry tries to freeze Suzaku, but he looks away. Mighty and Saitama try to charge him, but he back-flips behind them. *Mighty and Saitama continue to charge Suzaku, as the Woe Bringer stabs the injured Mighty fatally with his sword. As Suzaku is distracted, Saitama punches him in the neck. Mighty and Suzaku both fall to the ground and die. *The heroes mourn the loss of Mighty as C.C. is rescued from her frozen peril. She commends the team for killing Suzaku and saving her, revealing her key that weakens Azrael's power. *C.C. says that she will join Lelouch in assisting the team, as she opens the portal to the next world. Trying to keep hope high, they enter the portal. World 2: The First World Week 2: *The team arrives in the first world, where Christine is from. Lelouch and C.C. tell the group that they are in the United Kingdom, and that both the Woe Bringer and Gate Keeper are somewhere in Europe. *Regina, Koro-sensei, and Saitama go into a pet store. Blair and Junko go to a liquor store while Sunset spots a shadowy figure atop a restaurant. The figure leaves when Sunset shouts at it. *Regina feeds a dead gerbil and two dead mice to four snakes while Saitama feeds the fishes. Saitama then leaves to investigate growling at a nearby warehouse. *Blair and Junko loot the liquor at the liquor store, giving them liquid to survive on for two weeks. Blair then finds a dark alley and returns to the others. *Saitama finds a minion in the warehouse and calls Regina over. Random Character Trivia *Blair Waldorf appeared in a manga adaptation series of Gossip Girl titled "For Your Eyes Only" by HyeKyung Baek, in which she is knocked off her pedestal and forced to live in Brooklyn. *Allan Karlson was portrayed by Robert Gustafsson in the film adaptation of the novel. He is often referred to as the "funniest man in Sweden." * Saitama is the name of the city in Japan where the writers of "One Punch Man" reside. Trivia *The time in between season one and two marks the longest break in between seasons on The Robinson Expedition Wikia. *This is the first season of Character Quest in which the host played a character. Category:Seasons